


Oral Comparisons

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [38]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil remind Earl that he is not with Kevin and that things are different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Comparisons

The weights hang down from the ends of the painfully tight nipple clamps. The flesh around them is red and sore looking from the abuse and irritation and the sight sends a shiver down Kevin’s spine, smiling to himself as he idly teases the underside of Earl’s cock with the tip of the switch he holds. He watches as a small bead of pre spills from the tip of his captive’s cock and he hums, punishing him with a sudden strike on the inside of his thigh, making him scream out in pain.

Earl has been acting defiant again, needing a reminder to behave himself. Kevin however has learned how to be a very good teacher for people like Earl and so he forces him down to his knees, binding a strong pole to the backs of his knees to keep his legs parted. His arms are twisted around a wooden pole embedded into the floor, patterns and strong knots patiently twisted around the freckled limbs to keep him from pulling away. A blindfold and the previously mentioned gear are forced onto his body and Kevin leaves Earl alone for several hours before approaching him again to tease him.

“Now…I cannot imagine that you’re comfortable in such a position,” Kevin hums, reaching out to force Earl to tilt his head back and he presses his thumb against the redhead’s bottom lip. “Open your mouth.”

He smiles when Earl slowly obeys and he rewards him with a kiss on the forehead before opening the front of his pants, pulling out his erection and gripping onto it, forcing his cock into the Night Valian’s mouth. “If you bite,” he warns, “I will smash in your teeth and force you to swallow them.”

And Earl starts to suck because there’s nothing else he can do, a soft whine escaping his full mouth as Kevin grips the back of his head and takes control of his pace. He groans and tries to brace himself when the man eventually starts to thrust into his mouth without a care, making him choke and splutter around his erection.

Kevin giggles, looking down at the gagging and blindfolded man and he uses his switch on his shoulders to keep him occupied, humming a commercial jingle to himself as he tilts his head back and enjoys the sensation of forcing the other to gag and choke around his dick.

* * *

Earl mewls softly, soft ropes binding him to the cushioned chair. A blindfold is tied gently around his eyes, leaving him to use his sense of hearing to listen to where Cecil and Carlos move around him. He licks his lips, his heart beating steadily in his chest as he listens to the sound of Carlos kneeling down between his spread legs, rubbing the inside of his thighs with the warm palms of his hands.

Warm breath ghosts over his thickening cock and Earl mewls and is so focused on it that he doesn’t even realize that Cecil has stepped forward until there is a hand stroking his hair. He turns his head with a satisfied sigh and opens his mouth, allowing Cecil to push his cock into his grateful mouth just as Carlos starts his own work.

Everything is done slowly with care. Cecil whispers soft words of encouragement, stroking Earl’s head and his cheeks as the redhead eagerly sucks on his cock, moaning around the hard flesh in his mouth. Earl in turn starts to swirl his tongue around and the Voice starts to waver, gasping as he struggles not to thrust into the other’s mouth and hurt him.

Carlos hums as he pleasures Earl, eyes half-lidded with lust as he uses one hand to fondle the other’s testicles. He pushes himself to take the entire length down into his mouth and he holds it there for several seconds, swallowing around the head before pulling back until the head is just barely in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. He is rewarded with more mewling from Earl and this urges him to continue, tenderly licking and nibbling along the sides in delight before resuming his sucking.

To his embarrassment; Earl is the first to cum. It’s been so long since he’s been given such softness during sex that his body responds immediately to it, making him cum onto Carlos’ unprepared face. The scientist however is not perturbed, cooing as he licks Earl clean, nuzzling his softening member and testicles, still kissing and licking as he watches Earl still sucking on Cecil.

“You’re so beautiful, Earl,” Cecil whispers, watching as the redhead starts to blush at the praise. He reaches down and strokes his shoulders and chest, thrusting slowly into the other’s eager mouth. “My beautiful Scoutmaster…”

Earl is grateful when Cecil pulls out of his mouth when he’s about to cum, stroking himself a little to completion, spilling his semen onto the man’s chest. He smiles when the blindfold is pulled off of his eyes, shifting in his bonds as he is held close by the two of them, letting his head tilt back and his eyes slide closed of their own accord, all of the tension and worries from before starting to drain away.


End file.
